


Rutinitas Pagi

by Frauxinite



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Urisasa, crosspost
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Rutinitas Kuki tiap paginya bukan hanya sekadar menikmati secangkir kopi ditemani segulung koran./UriSasa, ficlet.





	Rutinitas Pagi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul milik Sui Ishida. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun.

**.**

**Rutinitas Pagi**

**.**

**.**

  
Tiap orang pastilah punya rutinitas yang berbeda tiap paginya. Quinx juga demikian, walau ada sedikit banyak rutinitas yang agak 'unik' dilakukan oleh mereka.

Senin pagi di Chateau berjalan seperti biasa. Haise selaku mentor dan ayah (ibu) yang baik akan bangun pertama guna membangunkan empat penyidik muda Quinx. Sementara Kuki selalu keluar dari kamar sebelum Haise mengetuk pintunya, disusul Mutsuki yang notabene anggota paling patuh diantara keempatnya. Shirazu dan Saiko harus dibangunkan dengan sedikit berbeda; teriakan di telinga (dan terkadang guyuran air dingin) untuk Shirazu, dan wangi masakan sebagai umpan Saiko.

Rutinitas pagi Kuki adalah menikmati secangkir kopi ditemani segulung koran di balkoni dekat dapur, sengaja disana karena alasan tertentu. Ia punya keyakinan berikut, _habis Shirazu dan Yonebayashi terbangun, terbitlah kerusuhan_. Jadilah sebisa mungkin ia memanfaatkan momen ini untuk bersantai, dan memperhatikan Haise dari sudut matanya tiap membalik lembaran koran―rutinitas Kuki yang lainnya.

Ia menikmatinya. Memperhatikan bagaimana figur itu dengan gesit mempersiapkan sarapan, tiap geraknya tak luput dari mata Kuki. Tanpa sadar seukir senyum tipis menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Merasa diawasi, Haise menoleh pada Kuki dan menyunggingkan senyum hangat (dan manis, walau Kuki tak ingin mengakuinya) padanya. Kuki buru-buru beralih pada koran, masa bodoh kalau yang dilirik adalah iklan obat herbal pembesar benda yang ada dibawah, toh miliknya sudah cukup untuk membuat si surai dwiwarna pincang seharian seusai kegiatan mereka (dan itu adalah momen dimana sebuah modus terselip, berkedok membantu berjalan sementara tangan terlingkar di pinggang sang mentor).

Pikiran konyol Kuki buyar saat sapaan Mutsuki terdengar jelas di telinganya, salahkan pintu balkoni yang terbuka lebar. "Pagi Urie-kun."

"Hn, pagi," sahut Kuki sekenanya. Sementara dalam hati ia sibuk _misuh_  sana-sini, "(Minggir bodoh, kau menghalangi pandanganku)." Tak menyadari kalau Haise sudah menghilang dibalik tangga.

Suara gaduh terdengar sepanjang tangga; Shirazu yang mengomel cerewet pada Saiko―yang balas mengoceh tak jelas―di punggung, sementara di belakang Haise mengikuti sambil memijat keningnya frustasi.

"Bagus, datang juga mereka." Kuki menggumam sarkastik, menulikan diri sesaat dengan earphone dan menyosor ke ruang tamu. Tiga keping roti yang ia makan saat Haise menyiapkan sarapan cukup mengenyangkan bagi Kuki, mungkin nanti ia akan mampir ke _snack bar_ terdekat setibanya di kantor.

  
Limabelas menit. Sarapan usai, tinggal bersiap dan mengacir ke kantor. Terdengar teriakan Haise, "Kalian cepat bersiap! Kita hampir terlambat!" sementara ia melengos ke belakang mengambil jas yang tertinggal.

  
Selain bertindak ganda sebagai mentor dan orang tua, ada satu fakta tentang Sasaki Haise yang seringkali terlupa, adalah kecerewetannya yang bahkan untuk hal-hal sepele sekalipun. Patut saja Saiko memanggilnya _Maman,_  ia sudah bak ibu-ibu―yang konon "selalu benar dan tak terbantahkan". (Bicara soal kuasa ibu-ibu, disebut  
_the power of emak-emak_ , Haise juga punya saat memasuki mode _Sasarious_ ).

"Shirazu-kun, dasimu berantakan." Haise merapikan dasi Shirazu yang terlingkar di kerah, sementara si pirang menggumamkan ossu samar, membiarkan mentornya merapikan dasinya (walau jujur ia sungkan), sebelum beranjak ke mobil dengan menggotong Saiko di punggung. Mutsuki yang baru selesai merapikan dapur dan hendak memakai sepatunya, juga diingatkan Haise soal jasnya yang salah kancing.

  
"Urie-kun, dasimu belum kaupakai!"

  
Kuki menghentikan langkah, berbalik untuk melihat Haise menghampirinya dengan dasi abu di tangan, dan meminta Kuki untuk melepas kancing teratas jas guna mempermudahnya memasangkan dasi. Kuki menurut, membiarkan sang mentor memasangkan dasi untuknya.

  
Perbedaan tinggi mereka yang tak terlalu signifikan―hanya sekitar tiga sentimeter―memudahkan Haise untuk melingkarkan dan membentuk simpulan dasi di leher Kuki. Ia sibuk berceloteh soal etnik berpakaian-entah-apa-itu, sementara Kuki mengurangi jarak diantara mereka yang semula limabelas sentimeter, menatap lekat wajah sang mentor.

  
Tangan Kuki terangkat saat Haise sudah selesai memasangkan dasinya, ibu jari Kuki menyapu permukaan sudut bibir ranum si surai dwiwarna. Tak ayal aliran darah mengumpul di pipi Haise kala diperlakukan seperti itu.

  
"Ada sisa kue disitu," Kuki berkata, mengangkat dagu Haise, mempertemukan manik mereka yang serupa. Lalu dengan cepat mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam kecupan ringan namun hangat, rasa manis kukis coklat yang tertinggal di bibir Haise bercampur dengan pahit kopi hitam yang Kuki minum barusan.

  
Kuki melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, menyeringai kecil sembari merapikan jasnya. Haise yang tersipu tapi tersenyum manis kembali membuat Kuki tak tahan untuk kembali mendaratkan ciuman pada sang mentor. Bukan hanya sekali, namun berulang-ulang hingga teriakan Shirazu menyadarkan keduanya bahwa masih ada pekerjaan di kantor.

  
Urie Kuki dan rutinitasnya yang tak pernah terlupa tiap pagi; selalu menciptakan celah untuk menikmati momen berdua dengan Haise tanpa terganggu siapapun.

 

**.**

**end**

**.**

**.**

em

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Crosspost dari FFN. I know this is just a shit fic, yeah... Plotless nan gaje. Tapi, makasih bagi yang sudah mampir! Comments/Kudos jika berkenan mungkin? :D Btw, ada yang nge-ship UriSasa juga? #krik
> 
> Salam,  
> Fraux.


End file.
